


Cookies

by AnonymousRabbit



Series: Everwood's December Oneshots 2018 [3]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: (half beta read), Darkstache - Freeform, Genderfluid Darkiplier, Hurt and comfort, I TRIED SO HARD TO MAKE THE END HAPPY, Idk what fandoms to tag, M/M, Theres also like two mentions of JackSepticEye and his egos, please enjoy, this was a struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousRabbit/pseuds/AnonymousRabbit
Summary: "I'm not going to your stupid party, Wil." Dark growled as he swung the door open. Wilford looked confused, as if he didn't understand why Dark wouldn't want to go."You're not going? But we were having such fun this weekend. I thought that you would want to keep hanging out.""You were wrong." Dark said bluntly.





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my lovely girlfriend Trinity, who wanted some Darkstache. 
> 
> The prompt was “What do you mean ‘too many cookies’?” and I got super excited and went waaay overboard.
> 
> This is the third of the oneshots I'll be writing throughout December. Any prompts or requests can be commented below or sent to my ask box on tumblr (@mattheweverwood)

Affection was difficult for Dark. He was not used to positive feelings. He was created by darkness for vengeance. It did not make for cheery times. 

He hadn't minded, however. The less time he spent on the unimportant things like feelings or smiling, the more time he had to work for vengeance. That was difficult to do, though, because the people he was now working with were all idiots who couldn't concentrate or do anything right. They were all far too distracted by how they felt. It was disgusting. The way they felt so happy was disgusting. And the fact that they had infected him with their feeling? Absolutely disgusting.

He didn't understand how it happened. He had spent his entire existence thus far being perfectly happy with not being able to feel happy. All he wanted was revenge against Mark, and the horrors he had done. But then one of Mark's horrors had come back to Dark.

He had changed. He was a respectable colonel, even if he was an eccentric, and Dark had felt admirable about him. He supposed those feelings came from whatever was left inside him of Celine and Damien. All of this admiration was of course changed when Dark saw the man the colonel had turned into.

His name was Wilford Warfstache. He wore bright and loud colors that were rivaled only by his volume as he laughed, cheered, joked, and yelled. Dark was almost aghast. But underneath the first few layers of supposed insanity, Dark could still see some respectable traits of the colonel in him. He supposed he didn't hate Wilford. Or at least, he hated Wilford the least. He was a smart and diligent worker when his mind was set to it. 

Dark's problem is that Wilford's mind had not been set to it lately. Lately, Wilford had been joking and laughing with all the other idiot egos instead. It was upsetting. He didn't understand how they could be happy and joyful while Mark was still out there.

Of course, it was Wilford who had tried to answer that question for Dark.

"Good morning, my little darkling!" Wilford had chirped happily. Far too happy for this early in the morning. Dark simply nodded at him from across the table in acknowledgment.

"The others will be in soon for the meeting." Dark mentioned. Will nodded, taking a seat.

"Thats grand. Say, before we start, could I ask real quick what pronouns we're using today?" He smiled brightly. If Dark had time for positive emotions, he figured this question might've made him happy.

Dark's existence was confusing. Additionally confusing were human concepts of gender. Dark didn't feel he had time to worry about such things. He was made of a mixture of parts that didn't fit. Somewhere inside him was Damien. But somewhere inside him, Celine was there. Then there was whatever was in the house, stuck now in him. It made gender confusing. But Dark didn't have time for that. So he would simply let his identity fluctuate without a care for what that made his identity. Wilford had tried to explain once that there was a human equivalent, but Dark wasn't interested. He was simply himself.

"He/him will work." He told. Wilford nodded, as if making a mental note.

"Well let me know if anything changes." At Dark's soft nod, which Dark had meant as an end to their conversation, Wilford continued. "So, this meeting will be fun, huh?" Dark was close to rolling his eyes in annoyance. He wasn't in the mood for whatever they had planned, because he knew it would get them no closer to his goal.

"And what exactly were we meeting to discuss again?" He asked. Wilford looked offended.

"Darkie! You forgot? We were gonna hold a holiday party! The Septic's invited us to theirs last year, remember? So we wanted to throw one and invite them this year."

Dark could somewhat remember last year's party. He remembered only that he was invited and that he didn't go. Parties were not his thing. It was bad enough dealing with annoyances who couldn't work towards something important. Watching them meet with more annoying people and spending hours doing nothing important didn't sound fun. He did not plan on going this year, either. 

"You are gonna go, aren't you?" Wilford asked, smiling expectantly. Dark didn't understand why. Of course he wasn't going.

"I'm not interested, Wil." He said. And that should've been that. But Wilford couldn't help but be childish, it seemed.

"Why not? It's gonna be so much fun, buddy! And we're all gonna be there." 

"I'm aware." Dark said coldly. "That's why I'm not attending."

Wilford didn't have a response to that. He just looked away sadly. For some odd reason, that was upsetting Dark. Even more upsetting was that he couldn't figure out why Wilford's sad look was upsetting him. Before he had too long to think about it, the other egos began entering the room and sitting at the table

They had assigned roles for everyone to prepare for the party. Someone was in charge of decorations, someone else would compile a playlist, and someone else would be doing something else. Dark didn't care enough to listen. The only part that did catch his attention was when Wilford brought him up.

"And Dark-" he had started before trailing off glumly. "Dark won't be in charge of anything. He's not coming to the party" Wilford announced. The others gave a quick glance at Dark before turning back to Wilford, waiting for further instructions. 

"I'll be in charge of cookies." Wilford said with a smile, trying hard to brighten things back up. The others seemed content with moving on, though Dark couldn't help but see how forced Wil's smile was. "I'm going to be starting on them soon, so if you have any specific recipes, send them to me later today or as soon as possible." 

"Starting on them soon?" Google asked. "You set the date for this part at Saturday." Wilford nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, I know. But I wanted to make a lot. There's no such thing as too many cookies."

He seemed legitimately happy now, so Dark felt he could stop worrying. Instead he let his mind drift, still not able to find a care for the party.

Wilford seemed to care a lot about the party, however. The day after their meeting, Dark stopped by Wilford's room to mention something, only to find he wasn't there. He looked around the house for a few minutes before he found him in the kitchen, working on different recipes. Of course, as soon as Wilford had noticed Dark, he began insisting that Dark should try a bunch of the different recipes and rate different icing designs. Dark thought it was all a waste of time, but as he began saying no, that same sad look as before came to Wilford's face. Once again, it filled Dark with that feeling of what could very well be regret. Dark quickly changed his mind, telling Wilford he would help, but only for a few minutes, because Dark didn't want to waste much time on this. The smile that was stuck on Wilford's face the whole time made it completely worth it, even if Dark accidentally spent an hour helping him figure out what he wanted to make.

When Dark went to his room afterwards, there was a feeling of slow fading in his chest. He realized as he slowly sank back to apathy that he had been happy. It was disgusting. He wanted it back. 

He thought for a very long time about this new found feeling. He experimented throughout the week and found the more time he spent on helping Wilford, the more he felt this happy feeling. 

There was one exception. He didn't feel this happiness around Wilford when the others were with the two of them. He tried sitting next to Wilford at dinner to keep the happy feeling, but the second someone else sat down and Wilford turned to them, Dark felt the happiness fade. Again and again, Wilford ignored him for the others, keeping Dark from the happy feeling. 

On Friday morning, he made a big decision. If he got so much happiness helping Wilford with just the design, maybe he could try actually helping him make the cookies he needed for tomorrow. The cookies had been their thing throughout the whole week, and it would be a nice chance to feel happiness, since everyone else would be gone to work on their own part of the party. Dark, for once, was excited to spend time on something that wasn't work. 

Of course, this idea was destroyed as soon as he entered the kitchen. Wilford was working on the cookies again. It seemed he was trying another design. It also seemed he had found another judge. One of the Jim twins was sitting at the table, talking to Wilford. 

"Oh, hey Dar-" Wilford had tried to start. Dark was already turning around. He was back in his room before he could process anything. Why had he left? And what was this awful feeling he felt instead of the happiness he was chasing?

It hurt. It felt close to anger. It wasn't quite the call for vengeance that he used to think was the only thing he could feel, but it was close enough to be compared. Normally when Wilford ignored him for the others, Dark simply stopped being happy. He didn't hurt, he just went back to being numb. 

He hated this new feeling. He knew these stupid bad feelings would come back to him. He should've known. He never should've tried to feel happy with Wilford. Of course it wouldn't work. And yet, a deep part of himself that he assumed could be Celine or Damien insisted that he should be happy with Wilford. 

He spent the rest of the day in his room, brooding. At some point, there was a knock on his door that he could tell was Wilford long before he spoke.

"Dark? Are you still in there?" He asked. Dark could practically hear Wil's smile. It was unfair. Why was he still happy and Dark wasn't? Dark didn't want to talk to Wilford. He didn't want to hear Wilford being happy while he was suffering. 

"Go away, Wilford." He called at the locked door, hoping Wilford would listen for once. But he didn't, of course. 

"C'mon, Darkling." That nickname used to make Dark feel happy. Now it was worsening this new feeling. "Just let me in. I wanted to ask you a question about the party tomorrow." 

It hit Dark that he had grown to be excited for the party. He was going to spend the whole event standing with Wil so he could be happy. But now the thought of Wilford hurt. He was going to leave Dark at the party, Dark could just tell. He would leave to talk to everyone else, and Dark would keep this awful feeling he had now. 

"I'm not going to your stupid party, Wil." Dark growled as he swung the door open. Wilford looked confused, as if he didn't understand why Dark wouldn't want to go.

"You're not going? But we were having such fun this weekend. I thought that you would want to keep hanging out." 

"You were wrong." Dark said bluntly.

"You seemed happy." Wilford noted. His voice of soft now. Dark hadn't seen him act this serious in ages. "You seemed happy for once. I thought maybe you were opening up. I thought you were opening up to me." That painful feeling can back in Dark's chest. He would say anything to get rid of it. Even things that hurt to say.

"I'm not going to open up to you. I don't want to. You don't make me happy anymore. You're hurting me! I can't stand being around you. I don't want to ever see you again!" Dark confessed with a scream. He knew it would hurt Wilford to hear, but Dark needed him to leave. If he got rid of Wilford, he could get rid of the pain he felt around Wil. But that didn't work. For some reason, watching Wilford frown hurt more. Watching Wilford struggle to find a response hurt even more. Watching Wilford turn away sadly and walk away without another word felt like a knife through the heart. 

Dark slammed his door and laid down in his bed. He wanted to sleep through the end of the world. He wanted to slip into oblivion. He didn't want to wake up dead, he just never wanted to wake.

When he woke up on Saturday, he decided to stay in his room. He figured he could finally get some work done. That was his reason. It had absolutely nothing to do with not wanting to see Wilford be sad again. Nothing like that at all.

He had worked through some plans, but he hadn't done nearly as much as he could normally do. He wasn't feeling like himself. His thoughts were slow, but all over the place. He would try to think about the next time to appear in one of Mark's videos, but before he knew it he would be thinking about how much it hurt to have hurt Wilford. He'd try hard to think about something else so that he could be happy, but then he would think about how 

He hadn't realized how quickly time had passed him. He didn't even realize it was past noon until there was a knock on his door. He debated for a minute if he should open the door, convinced it was Wilford. He took a deep breath and opened it. It wasn't him.

"Hello, Dark. I wanted to let you know that the party is starting soon. We should leave now if we would like to make it there."

Wilford had found some place he was going to rent, Dark remembered. That meant he wouldn't have to stay locked in his room during the party. He would have the house to himself. He walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Are you going?" Google asked upon watching Dark leave his room.

"No. I just want to be downstairs." He said. "I'm not going to Wil's stupid party." Google squinted in what would be confusion for humans, but was actually just a sign he was loading.

"I do not understand why you aren't going. Wilford said he thought you would." 

"Well I'm not. The party's stupid and I don't like anyone who's going." Again, Google struggled to process the information.

"I thought you liked Wilford." He said, almost as though it were a question.

"I don't. He's a waste of time, just like the rest of you."

"Well, you did seem to waste a lot more time than normal on him." Dark didn't like the tone he used.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing. I am simply pointing out that you spent a lot of time with him this week. You two spent a lot of time connecting emotionally. It would suggest that you liked him enough to go to the party."

"How would you know anything?" Dark asked, scoffing. 

"I've been talking to Wilford. Apparently you two had an outburst that upset him. So he talked to me about it."

"Well, Wil's overreacting about that. It was nothing." He dismissed 

"Additionally, you seemed jealous of the attention the others were giving him, but not because he was receiving the attention. You were jealous it was other giving it to him. You like him. It may be even more than friendly. Regardless, you should tell him what you feel. He feels hurt that you don't like him." Google said it as if it was so simple. Dark had never felt so enraged at another ego.

"How dare you. I don't know what you think you know, but you're wrong. I don't give a shit about Wilford and I don't care about his stupid party. And I'm not jealous!" He turned around and walked back into his room, slamming the door behind him. He would wait in his room until the others left. He refused to stay out there with Google after being insulted in such a way.

"Have fun at home!" Google called. "I hope you won't mind that Wilford's gonna be spending the rest of the night with us instead of you." 

Dark didn't mind. Of course he didn't mind. Why would he care? He didn't care who Wilford spent time with. He didn't care about Wilford.

But if he truly didn't care, why was that hurtful feeling there? Google had said it was jealousy. Was that it? It didn't seem like it. It seemed impossible to put a name on the feeling of ropes binding his heart tighter and tighter. More importantly, it seemed impossible that he would be jealous over Wilford. He didn't even like Wilford that much. Of course he didn't. He was just an acquaintance. Just a coworker. Just someone he lived with. Just the only person that had ever made him happy. Just the reason Dark had learned to smile here lately. 

Okay, maybe he did care. He walked swiftly downstairs to see everyone had left. He needed to go to that party. He needed to tell Wilford he cared. He could only vaguely remember the name of the place, so he stopped by the meeting room first, information still collected on the table where Wilford had written it down. The only thing not crossed off their checklist was the cookies Wil was meant to make. That confused Dark. He went to the kitchen only to see the cookies were still boxed up. Half the dough hadn't even been baked.

His heart burnt stronger. The cookies had been their thing this week. Surely Wilford leaving them at the house instead of taking them to the party was his way of saying that he was done associated with Dark or any of his things. Dark needed to fix this. It would make him late to the party, but he supposed arriving late was better than never showing. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Hopefully watching Wilford this week had taught him how to do this.

He ended up baking all of the dough Wilford prepared and then making another two batches. It was a lot of cookies, but he really wanted to show Wilford how much this meant to him. Besides, he remembered Wilford saying something about never having too many.

When he got to the party, it was clear he had missed a lot. Most of them were dancing or chatting with each other, Bing was playing music loudly, and most importantly everyone seemed to be everywhere. Dark vaguely wished he hadn't brought so many cookies, only because they were heavy to carry around as he looked for Wilford. He didn't know where to set them. More importantly, he couldn't find Wilford.

"Hey Dark. Didn't expect to see you here." Someone said to him. He vaguely recognized him as one of the Septics. Dark couldn't remember which one. He hadn't wasted much time on them.

"Yes, well, it was a last minute decision." He forced a smile, trying to seem social. He tried to keep looking for Wil as they talked.

"Oh, are you looking for Anti?" The Septic asked. "I think he's-" Dark didn't care enough to let him finish.

"Have you seen Wilford?" He asked. The Septic seemed caught off guard. 

"No, sorry. I could ask the others to see if they know where he is?" He offered. "JJ might know. Oh, or your friend with the narration."

The Host. Of course he would know. How did Dark not think of that before? His emotions had gotten in the way. 

"I'll ask. Thank you." He rushed away, now searching for the Host. He could tell when he found him by the sound of the Host's voice.

"Dark walked by the couch, noticing the Host. He slowed down, walking around to face him." Dark did just that.

"Hello, Host. Have you-" Dark tried to seem social again, but got cut off by the Host.

"'Hello, Host. Have you seen Wilford?' He asked. The Host nodded, because he knew where Wilford was. Dark realized as the Host spoke that he couldn't have seen Wilford because he was blind."

It was almost scary sometimes what that guy knew.

"More important than being embarrassed by a question that the Host was used to hearing, Dark noted that he said he knew where Wilford was."

"Yes. I was wondering if you could tell me?"

"Dark inquired about Wilford's location. The Host was happy to share, informing Dark that Wilford was still at the house." Dark was confused. How was that possible? Why wouldn't he go to his own party?

"Still at the house?" He asked in disbelief.

"Dark couldn't believe what the Host had said. He didn't understand why Wilford would stay at the house instead of going to his own party. The Host then revealed to Dark that it was Dark who had convinced him to stay home."

"What did I do?" He was worried. Another painful feeling came up, though this one wasn't jealousy.

"Dark slipped into a new feeling of depression as he realized it was he who had ruined Wilford's night. He understood now that he would have to return to the house and apologize to Wilford in order to fix the emotion and help the man he loved." Dark took the advice closely and had almost left before he processed the last part.

"Love. It was a scary word for Dark. He did not know he could feel that. But he understood now that it had been said that there was no other explanation for how he felt. He rushed home now, new information changing everything."

He was right about that too, of course. Everything definitely changed. Dark didn't understand any of what was happening. He knew that long ago, when Celine was around, she was in love with William. Maybe that's what happened. Maybe some of her love for William had bled into love for Wilford. But how? How had the feelings of someone who was dead and buried surfaced again? And why did they have to? Dark didn't want this. He didn't want these feelings anymore. He was fine with taking back apathy. He didn't want happiness anymore. He didn't want to be in love.

But if that we're really true, why did he show up at the house, rushing to Wilford's room?  
He set everything down in the kitchen and ran upstairs to Wil's room, knocking frantically. 

"Go away, Google!" Wilford shouted. Dark could hear how hurt he was. He had been crying. Still newfound to him, Dark could feel his pain. "I don't want to go, I told you!"

"Wilford, please." Dark watched as his own vision blurred. It took a few seconds of rapid blinking before he realized the blurriness came from tears. "Please, let me in." He added after a moment of silence. 

The next few seconds felt like an eternity to Dark as he waited for Wilford to respond. Instead of Wil's voice, however, the response Dark received was the click of the door unlocking. After a minute of Wilford not opening the door, Dark opened it himself. 

Wilford was a sight for sore eyes. He was sitting on his bed, his room trashed. Things were thrown everywhere and it was clear Wilford had done it in a fit of rage.

Dark felt his heart ache, and all he could hear was a whisper in the back of his mind that kept repeating that he had done this. 

"I thought you didn't want to see me ever again." Wilford sad with a pained laugh. 

"I didn't mean it, Wil. I'm sorry." That seemed to confuse Wil.

"Did you just apologize?" He asked. It hit Dark suddenly that he had never apologized to Wilford. There weren't words for how that hurt.

"Yes." He let out. "Yes of course. Because I was wrong, Wilford. I was so wrong." Wilford let out a nervous laugh.

"Dark? What's gotten into you?"

"You were so excited for this party, Wilford. And you didn't go. Because of me. I ruined that for you." Wilford smiled softly, though Dark could tell it was forced.

"I wouldn't say ruined, I just-"

"Wilford." Dark said sternly. "I was mad at you because when I was around you, I finally felt happy. And I got mad at you because when you were with the others, i wasn't happy. Not having you ruined my happiness. And I didn't know how to cope with that. I ended up ruining your happiness, and that's not what I wanted for you." He confessed. He didn't know why he was admitting to all of this, but he couldn't stop.

"I made you happy?" Wilford asked. He was really smiling now. Dark smiled back.

"You made me incredibly happy. Making cookies with you has been the best thing in the world for me. I loved spending time with you." 

"I had a really nice time with you too, Dark. That's why I was so excited about you going to the party. So that we could spend more time together."

Dark held a hand out to Wilford, offering to help him up.

"Why don't we head to the party then? We can be happy, together. And I'm sure everyone else will be happy to see you." Wilford took his hand and stood up. 

"They'll be happy to see you too. And we can finally let them have the cookies we made." Dark let out a small nervous laugh. 

"Oh, about that. I made a few more cookies. I wanted to show you how much our time together on that meant to me." Wilford laughed as he linked his fingers with Dark's. 

"That's fine, Dark. There's no such thing as too many cookies." He smiled brightly, and Dark could feel that warm happy feeling in his chest again. He held tightly onto Wilford as they walked into the kitchen together.

"Hey Dark?" Wilford asked. Dark looked at him in confusion, worried. 

"Yes?" He prompted.

"You mean the world to me, but..." Wilford trailed off. Dark became very nervous.

"But what?" He asked. What else had he done wrong?

"That is way too many cookies." Wilford said with a laugh.

"What do you mean, 'too many cookies'?" Dark asked. "You said there was no such thing!"

"And yet, you found it. You're kinda impossible, Darky.”

“I think we both are.” Dark smiled. He was happy. This was love, it seemed. He supposed he liked it.


End file.
